


Not a Sob Story

by ghostlyeris



Series: RVB Lieutenant Week [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Undderage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyeris/pseuds/ghostlyeris
Summary: His life wasn't a sob story so stop focusing on it.





	Not a Sob Story

**Author's Note:**

> Tw! There's some drinking and a brief mention of death in this so please be careful.

Bitters didn’t have a sob story. Of all the people to have a sob story, he really should have. But he didn’t, and no matter how much you pester him about it, you won’t get an answer other than “my life just ain’t that sad”. Everyone knew Bitters didn’t have a sob story. Jensen already knew he didn’t, after all they were practically raised together in Armonia. Andersmith and Palomo had found out during a “lieutenant bonding night” where they all shared their tragic backstories and Bitters just said “war started, parents died, got recruited, doesn’t matter”. Matthews knew because they had gotten drunk one night and ended up spilling their guts to each other. The word had just spread throughout the army.

Bitters didn’t have a sob story, so being recruited for the army wasn’t a big deal to him. He remembered Chorus before the war, a rare luxury, and went “fuck it why not fight for that back”. He didn’t have a sob story, so when he was handed a gun and told to survive, he just took that and marched right into battle. He didn’t have a sob story, so when he came back with 7 bullet wounds and a punctured kidney, he didn’t give a shit because there were other soldiers who had families that had gotten injured or killed so they were more important. 

Bitters didn’t have a sob story, so when he was roomed with a pipsqueak of a teen with barely any muscle on his body, and trauma to last a lifetime, he gave up his meals so the poor guy could eat. He brushed off any praise he was given because Matthews  _ (“My name is Matt but the only people who ever called me that were my family so you can just call my Matthews”)  _ clearly needed it, and helping make sure someone didn’t starve to death wasn’t praiseworthy, and Bitters definitely wasn’t the kind of person you praised for the simple shit.

Bitters didn’t have a sob story, so when he was told that Captain Grif chose him for this dumb rescue mission he couldn’t care less about, he sucked it up and dealt with it because better him be sent out on what was most likely just a suicide mission than someone like Matthews, who could actually make a difference in the terrible fucking world they call their planet. 

Bitters didn’t have a sob story, so when his lieutenant was reported dead by Felix, he took Matthews and ran from base because the poor kid needed to grieve in a place that would actually let him without pitying him or trying to “fix” it. They spent 4 days in an abandoned town that Bitters had found a while ago, and he let Matthews sob on his shoulder for 3 days. The last day they had just spent wandering around, and when Matthews placed a sunflower behind his ear, Bitters had let him because it was the first time he had smiled since they got the news, even with tears in his eyes.

Bitters didn't have a sob story, so as he saw Matthews rejoice and immediately start kissing ass again the minute Grif came back, he pushed down his jealousy and stomped off to go find Jensen. She comforted him as he softly cried in the garage and promised him she wouldn't tell anyone else as she held him against his chest. When they both stood up and started walking to the training deck, she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it in support.

Bitters didn't have a sob story, so when he watched Volleyball and Matthews slowly become better friends, he didn't throw a tantrum like he wanted to but instead stole a bottle of booze from Captain Tucker and got wasted in Jensen’s room. Jensen simply stripped him from his armor and carried him back to his room after finding him, discarding the bottle of booze along the way. She laid him down gently in his bed before stealing a blanket from Matthews’ bed and tucking him in, watching him fall asleep quickly. Leaving a quick note to explain to Matthews what happened, she placed a small kiss on Bitters’ cheek and slipped out of the room.

Bitters didn't have a sob story, so as he stumbled into the training deck with a hangover to last him a lifetime, he sat down next to Jensen and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they watched Volleyball flirt with Matthews. They both didn't enjoy the scene unfolding in front of them, but being the good friend he is, he comforted her as she watched the love of her life indirectly choose someone else over her.

Bitters didn't have a sob story, but as he sat in that training deck with his best friend crying on his shoulder and they both watched the people they love choose someone else, he thought to himself that it did kinda suck.


End file.
